Who are you?
by Kumiie
Summary: "who is this beautiful girl?" that's what I first thought. Prince Charming had fallen in love with a beautiful girl who everyone called her Cinderella. But he didn't think that Cinderella would be like this! A different type of Cinderella in fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

First story! Hope it's okay and you would like it ~

* * *

Prince Charming's POV:

"Phew!" I sighed in relieve while I lied on my soft and comfortable bed, today had finally ended! I had been training my sword skills and trying to finish my tons of paperwork which took my whole morning away! Being a Prince isn't so easy but even though it's tough, I still enjoy being with my father and having people treating me so politely. I had never been treated this way for my whole childhood...

A childhood of being a homeless person.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was 8, kingdom got attacked. Mother was hugging me so tightly that I can still remember her touch.. Father was protecting us but it wasn't for long, enemies broke in and father was fighting against them. It was a disaster, mother looked at father intensely, she took all her courage up and let go of me. She held my shoulders and said ," My baby boy, run as fast as you can. Mommy and daddy will find you after this."

Tears rolled down on her cheeks and I knew... I knew that she was lying. I hugged her and cried to her that I don't want to leave but she commended me to go. Holding on her tightly, mother pushed me and shouted "GO MY CHILD!" My trembling legs started to run and I turn back to tell mother to come find me as soon as possible.

The last thing memory from mother, was her smile because

she was stabbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone pulled me and I turned in front as I was bursting into tears. I saw a lady, smiling at me while telling me ,"it's all going to be alright, just run straight and you will be save." Without questioning her,I trusted her, I don't know why but my senses told me to follow her order and I ran straight ahead. What I remembered about her was that she was floating somehow... I was shocked at that moment but my legs just kept on running when I wanted to stop.

After running quite a far distant, I don't know what to do. All I did was to wait, waiting for my family to bring me back, waited for 12 years. 12 years of pain and in those 12 years, I had thought of dying but whenever I remember mother wanting me to survive so badly, I just couldn't die and i thought that...

This is a curse, a curse that causes me to be a coward, finding reason not to die because I'm scared. Because I am a weakling, I was unable to save mother. I blamed myself so much, blaming why I couldn't have at least half of mother's braveness?

* * *

I looked at the ceiling while having those memories. I shake my head vigorously and curled up my stiff body up like a ball.

"Useless." blurting it out and laughed bitterly.

Eyes lids got heavier and my vision were slowly turned into darkness.

* * *

" Prince Charming..." I heard a voice from afar.

" who... Who are you?" My voice shaken without any reasons.

A figure appeared , I squint my eyes to see who it is and it was..

the lady that I had met 12 years ago.

"I am the Fairy Godmother." she smiled at me.

"Fair-Fairy Godmother?" I stuttered.

She nodded. She look at me for a few minutes and started to speak," I am sorry that I couldn't save your mo-"

" **WHY ARE YOU HERE**." I shouted to stop her from talking.

My mind was floating with thousands of questions. "Why can't you save her?", "You're the Fairy Godmother, weren't you suppose to help people?", "Why did you appear after 12 years?"...

She looked at me as if she knew all my questions but she chose to not answer it.

Her eyes were staring at me fixedly that gave me goosebumps. Waited for a few minutes that felt like eternity and she finally speak in a firm tone,"I am here to save you."

"Wh-what?" Her cold words gave me chills, but I know, she is serious about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sav- save me..?" I spoke in a hesitated voice.

"Yes. You're in a great dangerous now, Prince Charming." As she stared intensely at me.

I laughed bitterly and said," You can't even save mother! how could you even save me?"

"I, vowed to Queen Lisa that I had to protect you with all my might and I will definitely save you." she said as her voice rang inside my ears.

Mother asked her to protect me? She knew I'm going to be in danger? While staring at the ground, my heart sank as all those thoughts were filled in my mind., Mother cared for me so much.. but i wasn't even able to help her.

"Prince Charming.. Your mother was a great woman and she had saved me tons of times. I am really grateful, so in return, I told her that she can wish a wish and she told me, She wanted you to be safe and sound and that was when your kingdom got attacked." She gave me a pitiful look, mouthing "I'm sorry that I couldn't save her" to me.

All I could care about was that I was the one causing it, I made mother **DIED**. It's all my fault...

The corner of her lips curved up and she said," Queen Lisa just wants you to survive, she loved you as much as you do, so do her a flavor and be alive."

My mind was messed up, I can't make.. **Wait...I could.**

"Al- Alright.. I will let you protect me, but in one condition." I looked up and stared into her eyes, her eyes was filled with a sympathetic sorrow.

"What condition?" she spoke while she tried to maintain her straight face.

"I want Mother to come back to life." I said.

"Want her to come back alive? I'll try.." she murmured.

I smiled happily and asked," So how am I able to survive?"

"You have to **marry** her." she grin.

What? Marry someone?! I.. For mother's sake, I will do anything for her. I question her," Who is 'her'?"

" **Cinderella**."


	5. Chapter 5

" **Cinderella?** " I asked.

"Yes, in order to save yourself, you have to marry this girl named the 'Cinderella'." she smiled.

"Wai- Wait! Who is this 'Cinderella' ! How can I find her?!" I exclaimed.

"Sooner or later, fate will come it." fading away as she continue to give me a smile that make me uneasy. I continue to ask for an accurate answer but she just keep saying 'fate'.

"Can't you just tell me who is she?!" I yelled as I started to get annoyed.

"I can't tell you, all I can tell you is that fate is just right around the corner." she gave a smirk and disappeared.

The last thing I heard from her was," It's time to wake up."

* * *

Opened my eyes widely, breathing heavily as if I was having a terrible nightmare. I turned and looked at the time, I had only slept for 5 minutes but the dream felt like hours.

"This is so crazy." mumbled to myself as I looked at my trembling hands.

I combed my dark-brown hair back and sighed," Who is this 'Cinderella' girl that I need to find?"

* * *

narrator's POV:

"Yawnnnnn~" stretching her body as she just woke up at 2PM as no one is around. She rubbed her eyes and look around her surrounding.

"JAQ! GUS! Where the heck are you?!" Ella screamed in demand.

"Cinderelly! We are here!" Gus and Jaq run towards Ella with lots of cheese.

Ella sighed at them and shouted, "Silly! What are you guys doing? What if Lucifer saw you guys!? I could have take those cheese for you, why didn't you wake me up?!"

Gus replied as he eat his cheese, " Gus Gus know Cinderelly is tired because of those weak step-sisters! Gus Gus told Jaq not to wake Cinderelly up!"

Jaq gave Ella a heartbroken look and said, " Sorry Cinderelly..."

Ella sighed once again and told them, "If you are hungry, tell me even if I'm tired, Alright? This is a command anyways."

Jaq and Gus gave a nod and hugged Ella, and well, Ella hugs them back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella stood up from her bed and looked around, she took off her pajamas and wear her worn-out dress. She went downstairs to check who's home, both her step-sisters and step-mother are at home.

"Morning Cinderella." Anastasia and Drizella chuckled.

"Afternoon, Bimbos." Ella smirked.

"How dare you call us Bimbos?!" Drizella screamed.

"What's Bimbo?" Anastasia said innocently.

"Am I wrong? You don't even know how to wear your dress, look at yourself! You went out like 'that'? Plus, you don't even know how to do **ANY housework** , no no, actually you don't even know how to do **ANYTHING**." Laughing at them while holding Drizella's dress.

Drizella slapped her hand away and walked away embarrassingly while Anastasia looked at herself and question Ella what's wrong with the dress. Ella sighed and helped her to re-dress, Anastasia smiled and said," Thank you~".

"Sorry, Drizella is still such a child.." Lady Tremaine said in an apologetic manner.

"It's alright, I enjoy winning her in everything!" Ella laughed out loudly, making such Drizella can hear her.

"If you need help, I could help you with some housework?" Lady Tremaine smiled.

"Nah, mother, you're sick already, you should just rest on your bed and worry about nothing. I'm here, I'll protect this family." Ella said.

"Ha Ha, Yeah right. You're not even father's child, you're just adopted! You're only a maid in this house!" Drizella snorted.

"Drizella! Your dress!" Lady Tremaine shouted.

"Mother, it's okay." Ella patted Lady Tremaine's shoulder to calm her down and walked towards Drizella.

She reached out her hands and said," Money. Give me money then, if I'm a maid, I should get paid. Anastasia is working at the bakery shop, what about you? Rotting at home?"

"I-I! I will find a work right now then!" Drizella yelled and slammed the door as she left the house.

"Ella... you're being mean, but it true though. Thank you for motivating her to find a job." Lady Tremaine giggled.

"Welcome, mother." Ella chuckled.

Ella looked at Anastasia and she is looking at the lunch that she had cooked.

"Want me to teach you how to cook?" Ella looked at her and grin.

"Y-yes, please! Th-thank you Cinderella!" Anastasia shouted in delight .

Even though Anastasia is a bit simpleminded and Drizella is a bit snotty, Ella doesn't hate them because she always treat them as children. Ella is the protector of the house, even though she is adopted, no one had looked down on her and actually Drizella is jealous about Ella because Ella have a beautiful look but she doesn't have it. Ella allow them to call her Cinderella because of an accident. When they were young, Anastasia accidentally pushed Ella into the fireplace and Ella's was dirty with charcoal stains, and from then onwards, they would call her 'Cinderella'. Ella is loved by almost everyone, her beautiful looks make girls envy and make boys fall over heels for her but no one knows her well because she doesn't talk to anyone except her step-sisters and her step-mother. She thinks that it's a bother to talk to anyone and she doesn't need anyone, she have Gus and Jaq and that all she need.

"We need to buy some grocery..." Ella looked at the fridge and it was empty.

"Let's go buy it now! Now!" Anastasia scream in enthusiasm and pull Ella's hand.

"Alright, Alright! Bye Mother!" Ella waved to Lady Tremaine and follow Anastasia.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince's charming POV:

" Father! I'm going out now!" I rushed out of the castle while wearing my worn-out coat that I wear when I was homeless as I was determind to go out and find that girl named 'Cinderella'. I jumped out of the window from second floor and start to run as I wave to father.

"Son! You aren't allow to go out! I demend you to come back now! Son!" Father shouted but I ignored him and continue to run away.

"GUARDS! Find him back and make sure he won't be in dangerous!" King screamed.

I turned behind and saw lots of guards chasing after me, I laughed in excitment as this is the first time that I had ever ran away from the kingdom. Laughing to myself while looking at the guards, I bumped into something that felt like nothing, I turned in front and saw a lady on the ground.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" I reached my hand out towards that lady.

her fluffy blond hair was covering her face, she moved her fringe to a side and look up at me, her sea-blue eyes that had charmed me as her soft pale hand held my hand. My heart beats so fast. This is the first time.. I had seen a girl so beautiful. I pulled her up without using any strength and then, I heard guards shouting for my name. I bowed as to apologise to her and ran away.

I turned back repeatedly, looking out if guards were behind me. *grab!* Someone grabbed my collar and stopped me.


	8. Chapter 8

*Grab*

I turned around and saw that beautiful lady again.

"Ye-yes, milady?" I bowed as I spoke politely.

"My groceries were all spoiled because of you!" She spoke in a indelicate manner as she pointed her finger at me.

What? How dare she..!? Her speaking manner which ruined her appearance that it even turned me off. I effortlessly smiled as I was trained to be polite to anyone even if they are rude and I said, " I am really sorry about it, Please, anything I could made it up for you, Milady?"

She looked at me sympathetically which pisses me off and chuckled, "Well then, I'll forgive you. Looking at how you dress, you seem like a **poor bastard**."

 **What's with this woman!?  
**

I glared at her for awhile but she seems to be fearless. I smiled calmly to cover up my outrage and spoke gentle," Thank you, Milady."

* * *

Cinderella's POV:

Why the hell does he keep calling me 'Milady'? So annoying! But even though I was speaking to him rudely, he doesn't flipped.. Good manner I would say. Curiosity was bursting out so I asked him," Why are there guards chasing after you?"

"Oh, bec-" I cut off his words as I wanted to guess why he was getting chased.

"Is it because you were a prisoner? Is it because you caused trouble?" my voice was getting louder as I got more excited.

"Can you listen to m-"

"HE'S HERE!" I heard bunch of people's footsteps as people were shouting.

What should I do? Should I help him? Gosh.. he's such a trouble!

"Come with me!" I grabbed his wrist and run towards the woods.

When we reached into the woods, I looked out for the guards as I stand behind the tree."Phew" I sighed and looked at him. Neither was he panting nor look tired at all! What the hell?! I gave him a judging look and realised he was feeling uncomfortable about it, my cheeks went red as I was embarrassed and I look away. As we walked further away.. Ah! Everything went blurry as I tripped onto a stone. I closed my eyes tightly, prepared to fall.

I felt warm around my **waist** and I didn't felt any painful feelings anywhere. I opened my eyes haltingly and saw him directly near my face. His long eye-lashes and his flawless looks... **SO CLOSE!** I hurriedly pushed him away and turned around.

* * *

Prince's Charming POV:

 **RUDE!** What's wrong with her!? I kindly held her hand and waist to prevent her from falling and that's how she treat me!? What kind of girl is this! After having those thoughts, I remembered her saving me from the guards and guilt came right at me. Maybe she's shy? Such girl won't be shy as I giggled to myself.

"Milady, Are you alright?" I walked forward and tilt my head to look at her face. Her cheeks were flustered and water was dripping down... **Water was dripping down?** I was stunned as I saw her tearing up.

"I-I-I'm SORRY!" I bowed 90 degrees and apologised to her.

She wiped her tears away and hit my head. Ouch!

"How dare you touch me?! So many time! This is the **first time** a **man** had ever touched me before!" Her flustered face with teary eyes made her look so adorable that it looks like a little puppy staring at me.

I snapped out and shouted," First time!? Bu-but you held my wrist as we were runni-"

"Shut up!" She blushed in embarrassment.

Somehow, I laughed at her. Ah, This is the first time a girl had made me laughed.

"Ahahahahaha! Are you serious!?" I laugh out loudly.

"St-stop laughing!" Her flustered cheeks went redder.

I touched her cheek to wipe her tears without realising, smiling towards her and patted her head. I bend down a little and said gently," I'm Sorry, Milady."

*Slap!* My cheek went hot and numb, stunned by the slap, I looked at her.

"I despise you!" she cried and ran away.

I touched my red cheek and look at her running further and further away. I smiled. "I want to see her again."


	9. Chapter 9

Cinderella's POV:

I run away, using one hand to cover my face. This is so embarrassing! How dare he touched my.. my **waist**!? **Beast! Bastard! Inhuman! Disgusting! But** , it was warm... " **WHAT AM I THINKING?!** " I shake my head as thoughts came floating around. I touched my warm cheeks and finally I reached to the village.

"CINDERELLA!" Anastasia called out.

"I'm here!" I shouted and waved to her.

"Where were you?! I was searching for you for like, ever." Anastasia frowned.

"I was scolding a guy that made me fell and spoiled my groceries.." I said annoyingly.

"Oh.. Okay, nevermind~" she smiled because she know that when I'm angry, I would rage at anyone.

Suddenly, I realised that I didn't ask for his name. "I hope I would see him again.." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Anastasia looked at me.

"Not-nothing!" I flustered.

No! No no no no no! I won't want to see him ever again!I would never want to meet that beast ever again! I continuously shake my head and Anastasia looked at me in concern. We continue our shopping and went back home. The first thing that I saw was Drizella standing on a chair, screaming for help. I look cluelessly and asked her what's wrong. "Your stupid rats are out of your freaking room!"She screamed. I saw Gus and Jaq standing near Drizella, looks like they wanted revenge from her. I laughed viciously and pointed at her," This is your own problem, Miss DRIZELLA." I smiled at Gus and Jaq and gave them a thumbs up.

"Ella, don't bully your sister." Mother said with a smile.

Lucifer came out of the room and walked out. Looks like he saw Gus and Jaq, Oh no! I grab Gus' tail and Jaq's clothes to prevent Lucifer eating them. I stared at Lucifer and he purred at me, Good boy. I put the mouse on the table to let them run away and hug Lucifer. I poke Lucifer's tummy and giggled," You this fat cat! Eat a lot right!" Lucifer looked away and look like he was embarrassed. Lucifer isn't a bad cat, but he's a hungry cat! He's easy to get hungry and he loves to catch mouse. This is my family, my family for **now**.

All of a sudden, everything froze. I look at Lucifer, he isn't moving at all.

"Fairy godmother. What do you want." I said.

"Hohoho. How admirable. Glad you know it's me." She laughed.

I put Lucifer down and turn around. "What. do. you. want." I glared fiercely at her.

"You have a mission for you." she smiled viciously.


End file.
